Season of love
by NarutoandKakashiFan
Summary: A walk in the park and a nice little chat could lead to broken bones


**Season of love**

**Older fic as all of my stories have become. This couple is my fav and it has been ever since the show was made.**

**It might be kinda out of it and I wrote it while I was watching Jumanji, but enjoy as you will.**

**------------------------------------------------**

_**Meet me in the park at midnight. Time for a straight out talk, kid.**_

That was the words written on the scrap of paper that had been shoved into the mail slot, bearing her name in black ink. She had been the one to grab the mail for the day, her eyes widening at the message, first in confusion then in annoyance at the nickname held at the end. What kind of joke was this? Now, Buttercup let her feet touch down to the ground, the chilly breeze pushed through the black leggings she wore as she stood on the grassy area. At almost midnight the park was empty, the breeze rustling swings that laid just off to the side of the sandbox and jungle gym. The note remained clenched between her pale fingers as she stepped off of the grass and onto the clear cement path that she had seen many people walk on and off. The phone at her hip began to vibrate as the alarm went off as the numbers slowly changed to midnight, causing a lump to form in her throat which she swallowed slowly. _Where is this guy... _

"Didn't think you was gonna show... Surprise." Her head snapped around to look for the source, her fingers forming into tightly clenched fists as she half-turned to adress or scream at the person.

Ace gave a slight smirk with the visible fang, his lips curled around the end of the glowing ciggeratte, his green hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket. The coldness of winter had made him go for a new jacket, this one black with several silver buttons down the front, stolen of course. Being handsome didn't exactly make you a rich person. The normal sunglasses covering his eyes as before, his body leaning against the bare bark of a tall tree for balance. "Ya got my note, Butter-baby?" The glare she sent his way was enough to send a shudder racing down his spine. Any sane man would have run, pissing himself in fear of her. He was NOT normal himself.

She continued to glare, her nails digging into the flesh of her palms as she kept her fists clenched. "Don't you fucking call me that... Why the hell did you send this to me?" She held the hand with the crumpled note up, uncurling her fingers to allow the paper to drop to the ground. The gang leader tilted his head for a moment, both of them watching as the wind picked up, taking the note away. Buttercup turned her head up to stare at the green skinned male, beginning to slowly rise up from the ground. "Well?"

Ace kept silent, pulling one hand from his pocket to take hold of the cigerette and letting out a poof of smoke from his mouth. Maybe it was wrong for him to be this calm around the teen who had beat him senseless when she was just in preschool. Numerous times he had felt blows from her and her sisters. "Like the note said... Just time ta talk." He repeated the phrase from the letter, flicking the finished object from his mouth and onto the cement of the pavement. He raised his head, the smirk remaining on his lips, eyes watching her face for any sign that she was going to lazer his face right off from the bones.

"You've got my attention, now talk." Why had she come out here? Leaving the warmth of her room to stand in the cold of a fucking park and chat with an enemy/old boyfriend. Scratch that... Not an old boyfriend. Just someone she had been stupid enough to get googly eyed over, before he'd turned and tried to take out her sisters with the help of the idiots that happened to follow him around. Speaking of... "Where's the group of monkies you call friends, hiding in trees?" She tilted her head upward to scan for potionel attacks from the less gangrene members. She could take them all on if needed.

"Nah... They're all at home, sleeping like perfect fucking angels." The sarcasm was clear in his voice as he pushed off from the tree, the few leaves crunching underneath his boots as he walked. It was true, he hadn't told them of his plans for the evening. It wasn't like they all slept at the dump... just at times when parents were being difficut to deal it or after a bruising they didn't want to stumble home and accidentally walk into traffic.

Buttercup's green eyes only narrowed in suspision as he made his way over towards her, her body still floating a few inches off the ground. "Can we get this over with so I can beat your ass and go back to bed?" She asked, the snip sarcastic and filled with annoyance. She let her body touch back down, holding out her hands for a moment. "Here, you get a free shot." She offered, an amused grin growing on her lips as she waited. Anything he threw at her, she'd throw back ten times harder.

"Do ya love me?"

A simple question that made the world seem to come down at a crashing halt, her arms seeming to quiver as she felt them drop back down to her sides. The color drained from her face, before returning to form a faint blush that spread over her pale skin. What kind of question was that? He had said it so casually as if asking about the weather for god's sake! She managed a weak laugh, the glare slowly forming in her eyes once more. "What kind of stupid question is... that?" Her voice came out in a shaky way, the normal loudness just a bit quieter.

Ace raised his shoulders, before lowering them in a shrug as he continued to move in short strides along the pavement path to where the hero stood. He stood once they were a few inches apart, the sunglasses sliding down his nose a bit as he watched the girl for another reaction. She looked so startled... "I mean... If you think about it, the signs are there." He spoke out, amusement rolling off his tongue. "Ya don't me as hard as you did before when I was committin' crimes...." He counted off, raising his hand as the fingers lowered in time.

Buttercup gritted her teeth for a moment, feeling the blush further spread over his face as the words sank into her mind. Love him? She'd love to strangle him and bury in the body in a hole somewhere! _He broke my heart... You don't love someone who does that to you._ She told herself quietly, allowing a slow breathe to leave her body. The noise was replaced by a small gasp, a shiver racing down her spine as she felt his mouth brush over her ear. "Erk!" It was enough to make her jerk away, her feet stumbling on the ground as she twisted around to face the green skinned male, her fists raised as if she planned to punch him. "Stay the hell away from me, you freak!" Her voice rose in anger, annoyance and confusion all thrown together.

"I'm the freak? Well, excuse me Ms. Let's fly around and beat innocent people up!" His retort was a snap, the dark eyes glinting behind his sunglasses as he watched the raised fists. This would have been so much easier... All he wanted was a simple yes or no answer, was it that hard? Apparently everything had to be difficult with the 'hero's' of the city. Little girls, turned teenagers and they just kept going.

"You are not innocent, you son of a bitch!"

"Prissy little gargoyle!"

When had this become an insult contest? Buttercup lowered her fists, her heart continuing to beat wildly in her chest as she glared. Where did this guy get off? He had snapped her heart into tiny pieces once and now expected that she wanted anything to do with him? That was a joke! "You have five seconds to run before I beat you into the next country." She warned, her voice quivering behind the hostile threat.

He tried not to snort, keeping his feet planted against the ground while some parts of his mind screamed for him to get the hell out of there. _Do or die... _Some old saying that came to mind. With the force of the glare she was sending, he was more then sure he was going to die. He ran his tongue slowly over his bottom lip, the single fang poking out once more as he continued to watch her.

She lunged

The wind had been knocked out of him, his back making a slight thudding noise as he landed down onto the grass, leaves crunching underneath the pressure. "Jesus.." She was heavier then she really looked. A faint pain shot through his shoulders as her fingers dug in through the material of his jacket. "Let go of my fucking shoulders, woman!" His voice rose this time, head lifting up to glare at her through the dark shades, before a faint grin curved his lips.

Buttercup felt the flush return to her face, the glare still set in her green eyes as she looked down at him. They were now in an awkward position. She was straddling his waist, her legs on either side of his body, the grass digging in through her leggings as she continued to hold him down by the shoulders. "I'll let go when you learn...learn.." Her threat trailed off, her fingers unclenching around his shoulders. He was... He had the nerve to smile at her as if amused by it all. "Quit smirking!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He reached up with one hand, black fingernails brushing through the hair that had fallen against the hero's cheek, even playing with it a little. It didn't stop the flush from rerising to her face as she continued to grip his shoulders. Any more pressure and she was sure she'd hear a bone snap.

The green skinned leader let his head fall back to rest on the grass, bits of it pressing against his ears and neck as he laid back. "Why don't we cut the crap, huh?" He drew out the words, keeping his eyes locked on the one trying to resist the urge to break his skull. "You like me and I like ya. See?"

The damned confident smirk that made her want to slap him right across the face. "I do not like you. You're a fucking criminal and an ugly one at that." She retorted, shifting her body a bit. Her knees had been starting to hurt from the position, though she still straddled his waist. "...Why the hell.." She seemed to realize how this looked, her grip loosening on his shoulders as she slid off of him to sit on the grass instead. The male sat up once he felt the weight off of his chest and more air seem to return to his lungs, hands falling to rest on his knees instead. "You know dat kinda hurts. Am I really ugly?" He smiled in a way that was more devious then charming.

"Yes, you are..." She retorted, her fingers beginning to dig up clumps of dirt from the ground. After a few moments of silence, she finally turned her head to speak "What? No comeba..." The words died in her throat as a mouth pressed over hers, silencing any other insults that happened to come forth. It was awkard, unexpected and... actually nice. _Tastes like alcohol.. _She noted, her nose wrinkling a bit as she moved her hand up to grasp the sleeve of his jacket.

Someone up there had to love him or had decided to be nice for a while. The powerpuff hadn't slapped him away like he'd expected or broken every bone in his body. Nope... She was actually giving something in return. His hand lifted, wrapping around the slender waist of the hero, fingers tapping lightly on her hip over the cloth. The kiss was only broken once Buttercup pulled her head away, her fingers remaining wrapped around his arm. "You so..son.." Her words were jumbled, parts trailing off once she tried to begin the sentence.

"Heh... cat got your tongue?" He asked, the smirk slowly spreading over his face as he lowered his head back for another kiss. The only thing to meet his face was her palm, fingers pressing against his nose and mouth, her cheeks flushed to another shade of red. "What's up?"

"You're pushing your luck. You were.. lucky enough to get one." She told him, her voice slightly calm and slightly panicked from embarassment. How was she supposed to take this? He had the balls to actually touch her, kiss her as if the two of them were a couple. Who would have known men really were this stupid?

The green skinned boy fixed his mouth into a fake pout, looking at her over the slightly lowered sunglasses "One's all I get? Yer colder then I thought." The answer to that was a hard shove from her hand, causing him to fall backwards into the grass with a thud. He let out the yelp, turning his head slightly to look over at the girl with the same pout as before. "You're a cruel bitch.."

"Yeah? You're a sucky fucking boyfriend."

Someone up in the sky definatly had to be on his side today.

He was still breathing after all of this

----------END------------

A one shot piece I made like I said. R and R. I'll be taking requests for anyone who wants a fic written for them.


End file.
